


A Friendship Full of Secrets

by veranda



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond is suspicious, F/M, First Time (only implied), Fluffy banter, Friends With Benefits, Haldir snuck in, He Surprised Me, M/M, Pregnant overreactions, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veranda/pseuds/veranda
Summary: Erestor and his good friend Celebrian, moments that shape their relationship.Maybe not a popular pairing, but fun and scandalous all the same!





	1. Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> I recently wrote a different fic that made me think, what if Erestor and Celebrian were friends? More than friends? What would that look like? This is just one scene from that world. I will add more as they come to me, but for now I have this :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erestor and Celebrian are around their majority age. Probably several years after Erestor, who I picture as the younger of the two, reached adulthood.

\---

Erestor sat at his desk late in the night.  Open before him was a Silvan scroll on the subject of plant taxonomy, and he was carefully transcribing it into Westron, complete with illustrations.  He had already finished a copy in Sindarin but he wanted to practice all languages equally.  Having started his formal education much later than his peers, he had developed the habit of studying when most others would be out socializing, or perhaps sleeping.  That habit had paid off, though, as today he was offered a scribe position at the city archive.  Sitting up to stretch his back and rest his hand for a bit, he looked over at the window and almost fell out of his chair when a face looked back.

"Bri!  You just frightened the life out of me.  I think I wet myself, " Erestor admonished when he opened the window and Celebrian climbed in.

"Oh calm your histrionics, you just chose the wrong moment to look up."

"Sorry, I did not realize that there was a point when a face floating in your window at night would not cause a heart attack.  I do have a front door, you know.  I cannot believe you just climbed up here without killing yourself. "

Smoothing out her dress she replied, "I did not want anyone to see me come over - you know how terrible the gossips are." 

"Seeing as my best friend is the reigning queen of the gossip circles, yes, I have some idea of it.  And you are definitely correct - coming through the front door is far more scandalous than breaking in through my window.  I see your logic now."

"All right, you can cease your sarcasm.  Pour me a drink - it was not easy getting up here."  As Erestor poured her a glass of water,  "no wine?  Very well, thank you," she flopped gracelessly on the bed.  "Congratulations, by the way, on your new job.  Galadir is beside himself that he was passed over for you.  It was terrible of me but I could not stop laughing at his useless sputtering."

"You came all this way at this time to tell me that?  Um, thanks, I suppose."

"No, I have more exciting news!  Today, I lost my virginity." 

Erestor nearly dropped his own glass of water.  "WHAT?  With whom?"   An unwelcome feeling started in the pit of his stomach and his face flushed uncomfortably. 

"With one of the soldiers visiting from Eryn Lasgalen.  Mela - something.  Unimportant.  Anyhow, it was amazing!"  Her eyes closed and she smiled as if reliving the experience.

"Erestor! Say something!"

"You are joking.  Tell me you are joking, that you did not allow a random visiting soldier to seduce you."

Celebrian opened one eye.  "Of course I am joking.  No one is willing to come near me with a five yard pole, much less introduce me to womanhood.  The look on your face, though." She broke into a fit of giggles.

"I do not know why you are so obsessed with sex to begin with, really, what is the rush?  I doubt anyone is going to approach you, of all women, in so crass a manner.  Your mother's reputation is not without consequence.   Soon enough though, the marriage proposals will come pouring in, and your virginity will be a forgotten relic."

"Spoken like a true prude, well done.  Tell me Erestor, how goes your own obsession?  Haldir realize your existence yet?"

"As a matter of fact, with this new position, I can now look forward to gazing upon him unfettered.  That is, if your father chooses to have a meeting at the dusty, dark archives, wishes a junior scribe to take notes for said meeting, and feels threatened enough to bring his personal guard."  Erestor sighed.  "So, no, not yet."

"We are hopeless, us two.  Really it should be a crime.  We are, after all, the two most attractive young adults in this fairy realm, I cannot understand why we are just not beating the suitors off."

It was Erestor's turn to laugh.  "My, my, I believe you left your modesty on the forest floor.  As for myself, I do not want to be consumed by love and its trimmings. When we meet that someone special, we will know, and all this fretting will be for naught."

"All right, I get it! I get it.  It just frustrates me that it seems to be something that I cannot achieve, and not for lack of trying!  It has become less about the actual sex and more about why on Arda is no one wanting to have it with me."  Celebrian was not accustomed to situations out of her control.  She excelled in almost everything, both physically and academically.  What nature did not provide by way of talent was made up for by sheer determination and cunning.  Being the only child of a powerful Lord and Lady also helped tremendously. Love, however, was governed largely by luck, and she had had none of it so far.

"Is it not always that way?"

Celebrian sat up. "I have an idea," she sing-songed.

"Whatever it is, no.  When you have that look on your face, I end up emptying chamber pots for a week.  No."

"We can help each other out.  Lose our virginities together!  It is perfect, how have I not thought of it before?"

The color drained out of Erestor's face.  "You cannot mean...together together?" 

"Of course I mean together together!  Come on, it will be like old times."  He thought back to their younger days, the awkward fumbling in the dark as their bodies changed and hormones ran unchecked.  He thought of Galadriel.  He shook his head. "Bri, I do not want to." 

"Listen, I know you entertain romantic dreams of a certain guard coming forward with a crown of flowers to ask for your hand in marriage.  However, reality is this room.  You and I, we care for each other, do we not?  You are my closest friend; I do not trust anyone else with this.  Please Erestor, do not leave me untouched, to be naked and frightened on my wedding night."

Erestor's eyes widened, and understood that this was not really a request he would be able to refuse.  She knew the right words to soften and skewer simultaneously.  Her mother's daughter indeed.

"Very well, shove over and give me some room on the bed then."

\---


	2. Codependence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place ~ 100 years after the first chapter.

Taking yet another look through her wardrobe, Celebrian sighed.  She was packing for a trip to Lindon, wondering how many clothes were too many for a six month stay.  She would have to ask once more what the weather was like, and how many formal functions her mother anticipated to attend.  It was nerve wracking for some reason, and she just could not decide what to bring.  Perhaps she should not go at all; honestly what role would some spoiled child from the outskirts of Elvendom play at the royal court? 

In her heart, though, she knew she had not that choice. She was not going to Lindon for a relaxing vacation, she was merely a pawn in her mother's plans.  Whispers of a growing darkness and shadow filtered through to even her sheltered ears, and it seemed to spark Galadriel's sudden need to marry her off.  For what specific reason, she could not pinpoint - did she fear the end of her line and thus desired grandchildren? Did she foresee some danger to Lorien so wanted to ensure a stronger alliance between kingdoms? Or did she just want her rooms for a new office?  It vexed Celebrian to be part of machinations not of her own device.  She also did not appreciate the idea of being paraded around like a horse before auction for people she did not know.  Would she even have a say?  So many marriages among the nobility were arranged, and she understood her place was not to question her parents.  Not for the first time, she rued being female.  If she were a man, at least she would be the one choosing a future mate, out of a select group of course, for certainly total free will had no place in these decisions, instead of dancing around waiting to be chosen.

A knock sounded at her door, three regular beats followed by two rapid staccato ones, and she brightened.  Erestor!   "Come in!  It is unlocked."  It was terribly juvenile to still use things like secret knocks but that was their way.  A friendship full of secrets.  "Hello darling, I hope you have come to help me pack, because I am apparently useless at it."

"How are you not finished?  You leave two days hence.  All the bags will be loaded onto a caravan beginning tonight; I have come to help you take yours down."

"Well, I cannot decide what I shall wear.  Come, tell me, what do men like more - a dress that shows off the curve of my child bearing hips or one with a neckline cut down to my navel?"

"Bri -"

"You are right.  BOTH!  Shame that I do not own any like that.  Perhaps I will alter some when we arrive in Lindon, so I will need to bring some scissors."

"Bri, please calm yourself and put down the scissors.  You have over forty dresses in here.  Close your eyes and select ten at random." 

"Why are you not coming again?  How am I supposed to make it day to day without your help?"

"I fear for you, I do," Erestor laughed.  "Alas, I am neither high ranking enough to be needed in our fair capital, nor low ranking enough to be used as general labor for the journey there and back.  Besides, it is only going to be a few months. I trust you will muddle through."

"Six months to begin with, though it may take more time than that to plan a wedding," she sounded ominously, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Erestor came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her into an embrace.  "Celebrian, why are you so convinced that your mother is arranging a match for you?  You said yourself she wants to introduce you to Lindon and the court there, so that you can take on a bigger role in governing our people."  She squeezed tightly before leaning back to look at his face.  Erestor could be so guileless at times, it was almost sweet.  She could not resist giving him a kiss before breaking away to examine her clothing again. "Read between the lines, genius.  She means to make me a bride, mark my words.  Just last night mother mentioned a bit too casually that she thought it odd that the high king was still unwed.  Can you imagine!  My parents have no shame; they mean to dangle me in front of Gil-Galad, hoping he will bite."  She smirked and added, "I heard, though, that he is fucking his herald."

"Really, Bri, language!  That is an ugly rumor that you should not give any credence to, nor more life by spreading it around."

"What is so ugly about it?  That it involves the king or two men?  I would have thought you would love that imagery, so, you are welcome.  Haldir says that Lord Elrond is stunningly handsome, so maybe it is no wonder the king cannot keep his hands off."

Properly scandalized, Erestor blushed deeply.  "Handsome or not, you would do well to keep those thoughts to yourself, you do not know who might be listening in Lindon.  He is powerful in his own right, and I would caution you to be careful around him as it is said he was raised by Feanor's sons - the kinslayers." He knew his mistake immediately.  "I mean -"

Celebrian tensed and narrowed her eyes at him.  "Look who is spreading rumors now."

"Sorry, I meant nothing by it, just something I heard."  Wanting to change the subject, he decided to broach something that had been weighing on his mind as of late.  "Listen, Bri, with all your talk of marriage, I have been thinking."  He swallowed, trying to think of the best way to articulate his feelings. "You know how much I love you, and I know, well I hope, that you love me as well.  We have been sneaking around at night, hiding our love for over a century now, and it does not - should not - have to be like this.  If you are ready for marriage then I am, too, so...perhaps we could marry each other."  He looked at her with hopeful eyes, only to see that he had said the wrong thing again.

"You cannot be serious.  I, the only daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, marry you, a foster of no station.  Listen to yourself!  It is folly."

Erestor worried his lower lip and forced himself to look out the window.  Tears pricked at his eyes; he knew that it was not likely but she could be so cruel sometimes.

Seeing Erestor begin to cry, Celebrian felt horrible at her choice of words.  It was a regrettable habit of hers to lash out in anger and too often Erestor bore the brunt of her tantrums.  She steered him over to her sofa and bade him to sit down, while she knelt in front of him.  Gathering his hands in hers, she gave each palm a gentle kiss before looking up at him.

"Darling, I am sorry, I did not mean it to come out so harshly.  You know I love you more than anything, but you also must understand I have a duty to my parents and to our people.  We cannot be together in wedlock."  She kissed his wrists to soften the blow, then climbed up and straddled his lap.  She kissed the tears off his cheeks, then eyelashes.  She smoothed back his hair and tilted his head up slightly to kiss his mouth deeply.  Resting her forehead on his, she said, "Do not mourn this, though, as I will not let a marriage separate us.  Where I go, you will come.  I have ever taken care of you and I am not going to stop now."  Taking his face in her hands, she continued, "I will find someone, and he will love us both whether he wants to or not.  I promise, we will have love and laughter and happiness. I can do that for you."

Erestor surged up and kissed her hungrily.  He did not believe her, but he also did not know what life without Celebrian would be like.  She was the bigger personality, his anchor, his savior, and ultimately he was afraid to be alone.  His own heart breaking, he clung to her promise, improbable though it was.

Later, Celebrian was able to finish packing her clothes, and when Erestor took her bags to the carriage to be loaded, she went to her father to insist on a personal assistant to accompany her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have all been there, unhappy but unwilling to let go.


	3. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrian and Erestor visit Imladris for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Last Alliance.

"It is far warmer than I thought it would be, given the altitude. Would you not agree, my lady?"  Chatting nonsense, Minerwen sat with Celebrian and Haldir on a balcony overlooking the grounds at the main house in Imladris, having arrived from Lorien just that morning. 

"Hm," Celebrian replied noncommittally.  Travel was wonderful at the destination, but the journey - aching muscles, lumpy bedrolls, stinging insects, a lack of bathing facilities - left much to be desired and she was in a foul mood.  Sipping some water and breathing in deeply, she willed herself to become less discomfited.  After all, she had pleaded with her father to come along. Lord Celeborn was making the trip with several architects, city planners and builders to help shape the valley into a refuge capable of accommodating an expected influx of elves.  City development was not the true draw for her; Celebrian was rather more interested in the Lord of the valley - a certain elf by the name of Elrond.  Half-elf, she supposed, and half something that made him stand out from all the other elves she had ever met.  She had noticed him right away, on that first trip to Lindon.  In a crowded reception hall she had looked up to catch him staring at her.  Instead of looking away he smiled, and she noted how beautiful his eyes were - stormy grey and fathomless.  She felt a jolt from her lower abdomen shoot straight down, and it heated her face, worried that her lust was on display.

However, Elrond (nor the high king, for that matter) did not approach with intention to court, which both disappointed and intrigued her.  Were the rumors true about them, then?  She never did find out.  While he did not ask her to dine with him, nor bring her small gifts or flowers of any sort, he was friendly if they crossed paths, and the two developed an easy camaraderie.  He seemed lonely for friendship, and she was as well, since it was the first time she had been separated from her longtime companion, Erestor. They found themselves walking together, either just after lunch or late in the evening, chatting about everything from current politics to their early childhood.  When she left to return to Lorien, they agreed to stay in touch, and from then on the highlight of her week or month would be when she received a letter from him.  She would then spend days writing and rewriting a response, agonizing over every word.  The tone of his letters was frustratingly platonic, and she tried to keep hers light and free of emotion as well,  but her heart grew more infatuated with each correspondence.  The mail became scarce as fighting increased, and when word that the War of the Last Alliance was won, her heart was heavy with the knowledge of so many lost, yet she was also elated to learn that Elrond survived.  The urge to see him in person grew great,  so when her father announced that he would make the trip to the hidden valley, she knew she had to go along.  

"There you are!  I have been wandering the length of this building, looking for you lot."  Erestor walked up, still in his travel gear as well, carrying a slate with small markings on it. "I have good news and bad news.  Good news is, I have sorted out all of our rooms - Min, you and Ellie with be rooming together in number 215; Haldir, you have been upgraded from the barracks and will be sharing a room with me, room 304.  Bri, our esteemed leader, will be in a suite here on the ground floor, number 102.  I assumed you would not want to room with your father, though I was assured that we can do that if requested." Celebrian shook her head.

"Bad news - they will not have the rooms ready for another hour - " this was met with groans around the table, but Erestor pressed on, "so we should make the best of it and find someone to bring us lunch.  If everyone is amenable to that, I will go locate some food."

Celebrian frowned.  "Wait, why am I all by myself?  No, that will not do.  Erestor, you can stay with me, and Haldir can sleep alone." 

"Well, your suite only has one sleeping area, whereas the upper floor rooms all have two..."

"That is not my concern, I am sure you will figure something out.  I do not wish to room alone."

"Bri," Haldir interjected, "this is not the time nor place to act like a entitled bratling.  You can run your own bath and comb your own hair by now, I would hope."

This was met with a sweet smile from Celebrian.  "Why Haldir, I would have thought you would love having your own room, since it will allow you to whore yourself around more freely, as is your wont."

"Shall we talk about whores, then - "

Erestor thought it best to intercede.  "Ok, you two, settle down.  I will stay with Bri for a few nights until she feels settled, then I am sure you will want me out of your hair.  Let me find Master Lindir again to request some extra bedding and see about that lunch."

"Oh, and Erestor, would you also see if you can find Lord Elrond and invite him to lunch with us?"  Although they were dusty and slightly aromatic from their travels, she figured that Elrond would not hold it against them, and her desire to see him outweighed her vanity. 

"Of course."

Once he was out of earshot Haldir hissed, "Why do you do treat him like that, he is not your pet."

Celebrian looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then turned to Minerwen and said, "It _is_ rather warm, though pleasantly so."

\--

Erestor followed Lindir's directions to Lord Elrond's office, where he was then rerouted to the correct office.  Poor Lindir was a minstrel by trade, but there was a need for a household manager and precious few elves not already overworked, so he bravely volunteered.  Erestor had taken a liking to the easily flustered elf immediately, and simply filed the thought 'bad with directions' away for future interactions.  Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard a clear "Come in!" before he turned the handle.

Upon entering, he saw two elves before him and belatedly realized the only description he had of Lord Elrond was "stunningly handsome".  Well, that would do him no good here, as both men could easily be described as such.  The taller of the two had a lovely cascade of golden waves and was broadly built, yet not heavyset.  The second had straight auburn hair, large expressive grey eyes and while not as broad as the first, could also not be considered slender.  Both carried themselves as lords do, so after a moment of hesitation - and feeling quite underweight - Erestor bowed in a direction somewhat between them and said, "Lord Elrond, I am Erestor, assistant to the Lady Celebrian of Lorien.  She thanks you for your hospitality and would like to invite you to lunch with her on one of the southern balconies.  I am happy to lead you there." Straightening up, he looked from one face to the other expectantly.  The blond elf winked at him - which made him blush - and turned to the other to say, "Elrond, I will leave you to your lunch.  We are to to meet with Lord Celeborn in an hour so I will go finalize our survey reports."  Once he left, Elrond replied, "Well met, Master Erestor, I am Elrond, lord of this valley.  Lunch sounds delightful.  Lead on."

\--

Lunch was decidedly awkward for all except Celebrian and Elrond.  While the latter at first tried to initiate small talk with all, it soon was clear their conversation was much smoother without any input from the remaining three members at the table. Haldir wondered what he done to displease his lord so much he was assigned to guard his spoiled child. Sitting in the hot sun, he was assaulted by Minerwen's endless banal nattering on one side, while on the other Erestor said nothing, just sat there studiously avoiding eye contact.  Haldir felt a pang of sympathy and annoyance; it was clear that Erestor still pined after Celebrian, though that battle was clearly lost.  Sighing, he felt a headache coming on. It was none of his business, but the way she treated Erestor grated on his nerves and he had a hard time keeping his opinions to himself.

\--

Erestor accompanied Celebrian to her suite after Elrond left for his meeting.  Once inside, he set about readying her a bath while she unpacked her bags.  It was amazing slipping into a hot bath after going without for a few weeks, and when Erestor started lathering up her hair she felt truly blessed.

"Thank-you darling, this feels amazing.  I really appreciate you staying with me."

"Of course.  There is plenty of room in this ridiculously large suite.  I am sure I can fit a sleeping pallet somewhere in there, and I doubt they have too many mice scurrying around."

"Hush, you!  I set a bed up on the sofa, so you can commune with the mice some other time. "

"Ah, all right then."  They fell into a companionable silence as he rinsed her hair, toweled it slightly, then braided and pinned it loosely on top of her head.  "If you will excuse me, I am going to get a few things from my bags upstairs while you finish up. Then I am going to come back and kick you out so I can have a turn to bathe." 

"Forget it.  I am never getting out of this tub, it feels too divine.  Oh, but Erestor -"

"Yes?"

"If Haldir is up there, be careful."

"Careful, what? Why?"

"It sounds silly when I say it out loud, but I worry that he will try to take advantage of you."

"Bri, is that why you are insisting I stay with you?  Please, let _me_ insist I feel perfectly safe around him.  I know you view him as some sort of sexual deviant but he has never done anything to warrant that opinion."

"Erestor, I want you to stay with me because you are my friend.  But fine, you are right, I also do not want you staying with him. You are totally oblivious when others are, interested, shall we say, in you, and I do not like seeing you hurt.  Call it a gut feeling - he is bad news."

Erestor rolled his eyes and headed out to get his things. 

\--

When he arrived at room 304 he saw that Haldir had just returned from the public baths.  He was unpacking his bags, absently running a towel over his wet hair.

"I see the bitch has let you off your leash.  Has she come to her senses yet and agreed to the original room assignments?"

"Will the two of you please stop your bickering?  I have no idea what has gotten in to you both.  But no, I am not staying here -"

He was cut off mid sentence as Haldir strode over, grabbed his face in both hands, and began kissing him passionately.

"Mmph, wait, I have yet to bathe."

"I do not care.  I have not been able to touch you this entire trip, what with that harpy's eyes constantly trained on you."  He paused his speech to kiss Erestor more deeply and steer him toward a bed.  "Eru, I need to have you right now," he growled.

With some effort, Erestor pulled away and said, "she is expecting me back in a few minutes, so we cannot right now."

"Why do we not just tell her we are together?  Now is a good time, since she is here to court Elrond."

"Call it a 'gut feeling', she will not approve and will make your life hell, you know that. Oh, that feels good but you have to stop."

Haldir was kissing up and down his neck, "I cannot stop. Please, it will be quick."

"No, not now.  Lord Elrond invited Bri to tour the grounds with him after the evening meal, remember?  We can come back here then."

"Very well, after the evening meal.  Do not tarry."  He kissed him a few more times before reluctantly letting Erestor pack a smaller bag to take back to Celebrian's room.

\--

Returning to her guest room, Celebrian was walking on air. She had spent the last few hours with Elrond, strolling quietly under the stars.  At some point, she felt emboldened enough to take his hand in hers.  He had glanced at their entwined hands in surprise, then after a moment of trepidation, smiled shyly though still looked away from her.  It was dark out, but she could tell he was blushing.  He seemed fragile, perhaps afraid to begin a love that would leave him alone yet again.  She adored that hesitation, his reticence, for underneath she could sense that he was falling too, and their love would be all the sweeter for it.  She would take it slowly, supporting and soothing lest she overwhelm and scare off this precious being.

When they had rounded back to the main house, she bid him goodnight and reassured him she could find her way to her rooms, he placed a small, chaste kiss on her forehead.  "Thank-you for coming to Imladris, Celebrian, my heart is lightened by your presence. " Thrilled, she had said nothing in response, all of her energy focused on stilling her body from embracing him tightly. 

Now as she stepped inside her suite, her heart melted again when she saw her Erestor curled up asleep on the sofa.  It appeared that they did not have an extra blanket and he was dressed in light pants an also a shirt, which he usually eschewed but must have felt cold.  He was such a good, loyal friend - she knew of no others who could claim a friendship as close as theirs.  Guilt filled her chest as she realized that he was still so wonderful to her, even as she became more neglectful in direct correlation to her burgeoning fascination with Elrond.

After changing into her own nightclothes and turning down the covers on the bed, she walked over to the sofa and picked Erestor up easily and laid him down in the bed.  Climbing in, she snuggled into him, and surrounded by a familiar comfort began to drift off.  He smelled freshly bathed but his damp hair bothered her slightly so she sat up to rearrange their bodies.  Odd, though, that he had taken another bath, for she saw him bathing earlier in the afternoon.  As she lifted his head to move his hair to the other side of the pillow, he began to stir and the collar of his nightshirt fell open slightly, revealing a bruise at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.  She examined it more closely, though she understood immediately what it was, and why Erestor had washed himself again.

Haldir, that _bastard_! 

She knew it was him; she had watched him leave a similar one on Erestor before, latching on as he drove himself in - it was probably one of his signature moves, she thought bitterly. Oh, how she regretted inviting Haldir into their bed, but Erestor had longed for him for years and she wanted to give him everything.  She knew he was greedy, but she had not counted on Haldir also being underhanded, trying to take what was rightfully hers while she was distracted. 

"Bri, are you alright?  I am happy to sleep on the sofa - anything is better than camping outdoors, " Erestor mumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

"Everything is fine, I was only thinking how remiss I have been, not spending enough time with you."  She kissed him sweetly, first on the lips and then up his jawline to his ear.  "I would like to make it up to you right now," she whispered as her hand slid into his pants.

Erestor pulled it back out, yawned, and replied, "You can make it up to me some other time.  Right now I am in a proper bed and nothing will separate me from my sleep." 

He quickly fell back into slumber, but Celebrian lay awake for many more hours, working out how she could convince her father that a soldier with as much skill and experience as Haldir would be more useful as Captain of their northern border.  Far northern border.

 

 


	4. Confusion

Their first argument was about the nursery, sort of.  Which was a bit premature, Elrond thought, since they had yet to set the wedding date.  He had proposed to her on his last visit to Lorien, and now Celebrian was visiting Imladris to plan the wedding as well as finalize arrangements for her relocation.  She was not making the move on her own; she planned on bringing several handmaidens, a cook, a few gardeners, and her personal assistant.  Elrond had raised an eyebrow at the number of residents that would accompany his bride, but there was room enough for all, so he said nothing.

They were in his private residence, measuring walls for new furniture.  There were two doors off the bedroom - one opened to a room used for storage of extra medical supplies and the other one led to Elrond's second office. 

"I was thinking I could move my office to the storage room, and perhaps we could use this as a nursery?"  Elrond suggested.

"Oh, this room is wonderful, a good size.  But I would prefer not to have an outer door that the children could open and run out without my knowledge.  I think the other room might be better suited."

"Good point.  Hmmm, we could always have the door removed; the other room feels small."

"Elrond, _babies_ are small - how much space do they need? I want Erestor to have this chamber.  It is a good size, has its own bathing room, and a separate entrance."

"Your assistant? Why would he want to stay here?  There is a door that opens directly to our bedroom."

Celebrian shrugged.  "It appears the door already locks only from your - our -bedroom side, so it is not like he can walk in any time he pleases. He is my assistant as well as my close friend, and I prefer having him near."

"He would still be near down the hall.  There is an empty room or two, I believe, near Glorfindel's chambers that are available.  They are more spacious and would afford him more privacy.  Besides, if our baby is in the supply room, and Erestor is here, where would my office be?"

"Do you really need a second office?  You already have a large one near the library.  If you need a second work area, there is plenty of space in the sitting room for a desk and some books, or we could put a writing desk in the bedroom by the window."  Celebrian walked over to Elrond and placed one hand on his chest.  "I guess I was hoping that once we were married, you would not need a second office as your free time would be spent differently."

Elrond's heart rate sped up at Celebrian's suggestion and proximity.  Their courtship was repressively formal, and to that end they had decided to wait until their wedding night to consummate their love.  That decision was hard to keep when his beautiful fiancée stood too close, so with great effort he backed away and reasserted his opinion. 

"As true as that will be, it makes it even more inappropriate to have a member of your staff so close.  Perhaps the smaller room _is_ better for a nursery; it would be cozier.  I will just maintain this as my office."

"That is not going to work for me.  I am moving here, away from the only home I have ever known, and you want to take away my source of comfort and familiarity!  For what?  Another office?  If your papers are so important, why bother getting married?"

The conversation had veered wildly off course, and Elrond scrambled to appease.  "No, Bri, I am sorry, I was not thinking about how impactful the move might be for you, especially since it is your first one.  If you really think Erestor would like this room, why do we not ask him?"

"Alright," Celebrian replied.  "I think I am just feeling insecure for some reason."

"Of course, this is big step we are taking."  Unable to resist any longer, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It will only be temporary, until I get my bearings.  Then we can move him near Glorfindel."  She kissed him.

\---

To Elrond's relief, Erestor balked at the idea of rooming directly next door.

"It seems, uh, a little close," he stammered out.

"It is perfect for you!  There is a lovely view out the window, and we can set up a small office in this corner, and it will be very convenient for us meet in the mornings."

Elrond cut in, "Celebrian, love, we agreed to ask him and he is not comfortable with it -"

"Lord Elrond, you asked me to fetch you when it was time for council?"  Lindir had appeared, looking flustered as usual.  "The other council members are present and I apologize for coming a bit late to notify you."

"Celebrian, Erestor, will you excuse me?"

"Of course, my lord."

He hurried away, certain the odd bedroom issue was resolved, especially since he heard Erestor hiss as he was leaving, "Bri - you said I could have a cottage outside of the main house!"

 

 

\--------

 

 

Their second argument was about where Celebrian would stay for the week leading up to their wedding.  She did not wish to stay with her parents, as Elrond was urging.

"It does not make sense for me to stay over there, when all my things are here.  I'll just be in the room next door for slumber, nothing else." 

"How are you not seeing how absurd this is - if you sleep there, where is Erestor going to sleep?"  Elrond was thoroughly exasperated, and felt he could not be swayed on this issue.  "What about staying with Minerwen or another one of your handmaidens?"

"No, no - they are no good at getting the right bath temperature or fixing my hair the way I like it.  Erestor is already well versed in my preferences, as we have known each other our whole lives."

Bath?  Hair?  What sort of bizarre relationship did these two have, anyhow?  Finally, Elrond spelled it out.  "You cannot stay with another male the week before your wedding!  It is simply unacceptable."

Celebrian laughed.  "Elrond, is this what you are concerned about?  Another 'male'?  I am not trying to diminish Erestor's masculinity but you know he had an affair with Marchwarden Haldir, right?  Besides, Erestor was fostered in my home.  He is a brother to me, we have shared rooms before.  He is fine on the couch, if he stays in the room at all.

"Come now, stop fretting over nothing, it is only pre-ceremony anxiety.  Let us go meet my parents before they eat all the food without us."

\---

The wedding was a joyous affair, with much laughter, song and dance.  Food and drink were copiously partaken of, and all arguments were forgotten.  Looking into each other's eyes Elrond and Celebrian proclaimed their everlasting love for one another at times in front of all, other times dotingly to each other. 

The wedding night was unforgettable.  Elrond thought his chest might burst with love for his new wife.  At long last free to be with each other, the night passed in a haze of wet kisses, soft touches, arching bodies.  As Elrond neared his peak, his soul reached out to entwine with Celebrian's, and when he climaxed an image of tear-filled green eyes flashed in his mind.

 

 

\--------

 

 

The midwife looked grave.  She held the small cone she used to listen for the baby's heartbeat over many areas of Celebrians swollen abdomen.

"Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian, I have some news.  You are pregnant with twins, it would appear."

Twins!  They laughed and held each other, their hearts expanding to welcome now two new lives.  
  
The midwife continued, "There is no way for me to tell if your children are of one fea or two.  Let us pray they are not of one, as twins in the same caul rarely make it to the end."

"What are you telling me, that because I have twins they are going to die?" Celebrian voiced sharply.

"No, my lady, only that the presence of a second heartbeat may indicate a more precarious pregnancy.  Please, continue to eat well and do not be over aggressive in movement."

Celebrian began to breathe heavily yet gasp for air.  "Elrond! What will happen to our babies?"

"Bri, please, take a slow deep breath.  It is ok, it will be fine.  I am a twin myself - it likely runs in my line."

"Elrond your mother was part maiar, I am a simple elf!  What if I cannot, what if they, oh gods oh gods oh gods," she rambled, voice becoming more strained.

"Ready a sedative, now!"

"My lord, it is greatly inadvisable, given her condition -"

"If she continues to full blown panic, she may induce labor early, which would be the least desirable outcome."  He turned back to his wife.  "Bri, my love, please calm down.  Look at me, look at me!  It is going to be fine, we are going to have two beautiful babies, but you need to calm down."

"Get...get Erestor!" she forced out.

"Erestor?  Why?"

"I need him, I need him to come, right now.  Now!"

Elrond nodded to the midwife, who scurried off in search of Celebrian's assistant.  He was confused by them, to be honest, in turns happy his wife had a close confidante, jealous of the time they spent together, and suspicious of the true nature of their relationship.

When Erestor rushed in, Celebrian threw herself into his arms and sobbed.  Elrond stood to the side, resentful that he was not the pillar she turned to when upset.  He could see Erestor begin to mirror her panic, his own green eyes watering in sympathy.  _Green eyes._ Elrond tried to place the significance of that observation but it would not come to him. 

Celebrian steadied her breath eventually.  When she was able to speak, she said, "Come, Erestor, we must pray.  Pray for my babies.  Pray the Valar forgive our sins and save my babies."

Elrond felt ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to come back to this, I am obsessed with these two. Er, three.


	5. Control

"Erestor, do you have a moment?" Glorfindel asked at the end of the council meeting.

"Of course." Erestor was gathering his papers and about to head back to his office. He should really get started on the meeting notes, but he could always make time for Glorfindel.

"Congratulations on becoming the newest member of our council. I am looking forward to sitting through these interminable meetings with you."

Erestor laughed, "Why, thank-you. I am very honored to join the rest of you curmudgeons and endlessly debate the best color to paint the dining hall chairs."

"Hey, we sit on them everyday, cannot afford to choose a color we will all hate in two months." They fell into step toward Erestor's office, which he shared with two other councilors. "I hope this new appointment will not affect your schedule too adversely, since being the household manager already takes up much of your time."

"Well, I technically share that position with Lady Celebrian, and she has said she will take over some tasks to give me time to adjust to a new responsibility. Although," Erestor paused, a little nervous, "this might mean we cannot meet right after evening meal for our chess game."

"Oh? That is a shame. I wonder, though, are you simply worried that I might win? I am getting better."

"No, we can still play, and I will still win, it will just have to be a bit later in the evening. I would not want to interfere with any other plans you already have, though."

"Erestor, for you, I will gladly shift so much more than my schedule. Until later in the evening, then."

They parted at Erestor's office door. Erestor wondered if he had been too transparent in his eagerness to spend time with Glorfindel. Well, Glorfindel was several millennia old, and had no shortage of admirers, so if he did not want to spend time with Celebrian's skinny assistant he would probably not be shy about saying so. Erestor could not stop smiling as he wrote up his council notes for Elrond.

\---

Celebrian was visiting at Erestor's desk, which was something she did daily. They often spent the time sipping tea and eating sweets - which she brought for Erestor's officemates as well, she was raised properly - and gossiping about the various residents of Imladris. Today's tale involved Lindir and his many adventures as a cook's assistant, filling in for someone on maternity leave.

"But Bri, does he have any experience in the kitchens? It seems unfair to to assign him there."

"He will be fine, he is a clever one. But my goodness was the cook mad when 500 lbs of flour showed up instead of 50. I think we will be having many many meals consisting of dumpling soup. Oh, if you could have seen her face."

A knock on the door jamb caused them to look up and see Glorfindel standing there.

Celebrian greeted him, "Lord Glorfindel! Are you back from patrol already? I trust all was well?"

"Yes, I was about to report to Elrond, but I heard you two laughing from the hall so I wanted to see what amusing you so."

"Bri was recounting poor Lindir's first week as the new cook's assistant. Hope you are craving dumpling soup!" Erestor relayed happily.

"Erestor! Remember your place. I am sure Lord Glorfindel does not have time for your silly gossip."

Erestor's face burned in humiliation at Celebrian's reprimand. He really hated when she did this - and in front of Glorfindel of all persons! "My apologies, my lord, I meant no offense."

Glorfindel gave them a puzzled look. "Er, none taken. Erestor, I had also stopped by to make sure we are still meeting tonight for our game? I feel a victory is certain for me."

As Erestor nodded enthusiastically, Celebrian interrupted, "But Erestor, I wanted to ask if you could watch the twins tonight? Elrond has a late meeting with some visitors from Mithlond so I wanted to have a small dinner date with him. If you have plans already, though, I suppose I could find someone else to take them, but they do love you so."

"Lady Celebrian, Erestor and I would love to watch little Elladan and Elrohir for you. We will take them to hear Lindir sing tonight, provided he has survived Cook's wrath."

"Lovely, thank-you Glorfindel! Can I accompany you to my husband's office? I want to share with him our new plans for the evening."

\---

Erestor had enjoyed his evening with Glorfindel tremendously. They were not able to play their ongoing chess game, instead taking the young twins to the Hall of Fire to listen to Lindir sing. Once the boys' night nurse came to collect them, he and Glorfindel stayed on, chatting and sipping wine, until the captain became too sleepy. He apologized for his tiredness and offered to walk Erestor to his chambers, but Erestor declined, embarrassed that his room was so close to Elrond and Celebrian's.

When he let himself into his room, Celebrian was waiting for him on his bed. He hoped that she and Lord Elrond had had a good evening as well, since she would be easier to deal with. For some reason, she did not care for Glorfindel, and was irritated when Erestor would spend time with him.

"Good evening Erestor, it is quite late. You had a good time with Glorfindel?"

"Yes, and your boys were very well behaved for him. You know they can be impish but they really heeded his words tonight."

"He is an imposing fellow, and my children are not foolish enough to cross him. Come, sit here with me."

He climbed into his own bed, and Celebrian snuggled close, inhaling his scent. Her hands began roaming over him. Erestor stopped her.

"Bri, did you not just spend time with your husband? You also left the door wide open to your room."

"We had dinner and walked the gardens. We did not have time to come back here for more. And Elrond has that meeting now, he will be gone half the night." She began kissing his neck. "Why are you so hesitant all of a sudden? Would it be because you are saving yourself for a certain golden balrog slayer?"

"No."

"You are so transparent. You drool when he comes into view. Do you honestly think no one notices?"

"Well, he does not seem to mind my drool."

"Erestor, are you sleeping with him?"

"No! We just sometimes spend time together, in the evenings."

"You should not get attached. He is not the right elf for you."

"Why, because I am a foster of no station? Bri, I grow weary of your thinly veiled attempts to ruin my relationships. It is patently unfair - you have your husband, your children, everything! Leave me be."

"Relationship! Erestor, love, you are a pretty thing, make no mistake, but do you really think he would be looking for more than bedwarmer in you? Do you think he looks to you for love?"

Erestor drew his knees up and hugged them. He did not want to hear what she had to say, because often it rang uncomfortably true.

Celebrian continued, "He is an elf of Aman. He has slain a balrog, singlehandedly. He has been chosen by the Valar for a greater purpose, he is not here for love. Besides, how would he treat you if he found out about you, my love? He is bright and noble, and you are tainted. Not by your own hand, of course, but it is still the truth."

He shut his eyes, willing her to stop.

"Darling, I know all your secrets, and I keep them. I love you for them, I will never shun you." She tilted his chin up and kissed him. "I love you, so much, more than he ever could. Come, let us forget him now and love each other."

Celebrian laid back on the bed, pulled her gown up to her waist and spread her legs. After a moment, Erestor slid down between them, and bent his head to the task.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever have those friends who make you feel worse about yourself?


End file.
